


Lost in Your Smile

by pupsaac (heyitschoc)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, 5+1 Things, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, College Student Derek, College Student Isaac, College Student Stiles, Cute Derek, Cute Derek Hale, Derek Hale & Isaac Lahey Friendship, Derek Hale - Freeform, Derek Hale-centric, Derek-centric, Emotionally Constipated Derek, Idiots in Love, Isaac Lahey & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Isaac Lahey - Freeform, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mentioned Laura Hale, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Mentioned Scott McCall, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Stiles, POV Derek Hale, Pining Derek, Pizza Deliverer Stiles Stilinski, Sad Derek, Shy Derek, Shy Derek Hale, scott McCall - Freeform, sterek, stiles stilinski - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitschoc/pseuds/pupsaac
Summary: Seriously, Derek's a cool guy. He's ridiculously attractive with his alluring eyes, amazing jawline, perfect abs, and sexy brains, but somehow he turns into a puddle of silence and anxiety whenever he's in the same room as Stiles. He blames it on those cute moles, but Isaac obviously thinks otherwise. This is the story of how Derek's life came tumbling down the moment he met Stiles and how he got to redeem himself against all odds.or the 5+1 fic on how Derek avoided Stiles and that time Stiles avoided Derek that nobody really asked for, but was somehow written.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I didn't mean to make this fic, but I just couldn't stop the moment I started writing. I know I still have an ongoing series, but this one was just begging to be posted so here it is. A stupid 5+1 Sterek fanfic that ws born out of my ridiculous boredom! I hope you find it as amusing as I did while writing it.

The first time they met was a Friday night. Derek and Isaac were holed up in their apartment playing video games. They ordered pizza from the local pizzeria because they basically plan on ruining their perfect figures with junk food and enough video games to last them all weekend. Less than 30 minutes later the doorbell rang. Derek got up, fished his wallet and was still laughing at something dumb Isaac said when he opened the door. That was the moment Derek’s life somersaulted down to hell. He didn’t mean to, but as many of his family and friends would attest, Derek doesn’t have the best social skills so when he saw the cutest pizza delivery guy smiling at him, he panicked and abruptly slammed the door shut.

Isaac was busy texting someone when he glanced back up at Derek who looked like he just saw his parents doing the nasty on his bed.

“Dude, where’s the pizza?” He asked, noticing the lack of food on Derek.

“Uhm…” Derek stuttered. “Outside.”

“Then go and get it.” Isaac went back to his phone which beeped just several seconds ago.

“I, I can’t.” Isaac sat up straight, looking at Derek like he’s sprouted a second head.

“What do you mean you can’t? Derek it’s pizza, not rocket science.”

“I’m saying I can’t get the fucking pizza!” Derek growled in that signature low voice that means he’s not really up to discussing the topic so Isaac did what every good best friend does and stood up to see what’s got Derek so worked up.

He took the wallet from Derek’s hand and went on to open the door. That’s when he realized what happened. The pizza guy who delivered their order was a lanky man about Derek’s height wearing a set of thick glasses in front of a pair of the most amazing hazel eyes Isaac has ever seen. He’s also got this cute button nose and his face is dotted with little moles that could probably be traced as constellations. Isaac internally laughed when he figured Derek’s problem. This guy’s totally his type!

“Hey uhm, I’m sorry but is your friend alright?” _Stiles_ as the nametag suggests looked a bit concerned, glancing behind Isaac to check on the man from a couple of minutes ago.

“Hi, yeah he’s fine. Derek’s just a bit of a caveman.” Isaac smiled, taking out some cash out of his friend’s wallet.

“Oh okay cool. For a minute there I thought my face offended him or something.” Stiles let out a nervous laugh that got Isaac laughing with him.

“Believe me Stiles, can I call you Stiles? Yeah Stiles. nothing about your face offended him. He’s just really shy about meeting strangers.” Isaac assured him, handing out the money while he took the boxes of pizza from Stiles’ hands.

“Hold on let me just give you your change.” Stiles began to search his fanny pack when Isaac told him he could keep the change.

“Oh hey, thanks man,” Stiles beamed, pocketing the whole hundred bill. “Well, you two enjoy your pizza then, and have a good night!” Stiles eagerly smiled before waving Isaac goodbye.

“Call me Isaac.” The tall blonde shouted at Stiles who looked back, part confused, part smiling. Isaac then made sure to make a show of bidding Stiles goodbye and slamming the door shut behind him before he went back to his friend who was sitting on the couch, hugging a throw pillow and looking at the TV screen like it personally offended him. Isaac smirked while throwing Derek’s wallet back at him.

“Well, you’d be glad to know that _Stiles,_ the pizza guy, wasn’t offended by your sudden display of introversion.” Isaac took his previous place on the couch and opened the first box. Derek glanced sideways at Isaac before standing up, heading towards his room.

“Hey where are you going you dickhead?” Isaac called out to Derek in between mouthfuls of pizza.

“I’m not hungry anymore.” Derek grumbled, not daring to look back at Isaac whose grin just spells out mischievous. Isaac knew better than to force him back to eat with him so he just let his friend go while he enjoyed four more slices of their order.

That night, Derek tossed and turned on his bed, but to no avail, sleep didn’t even drop by to knock him in the head for a couple of minutes. He just kept on replaying the image of _Stiles_ smiling at him over and over again.

“Fuck.” Derek groaned to himself when he saw the first rays of sun peeking through the city skyline. Just as well it’s Saturday so he pushed himself to sleep.

===

The second time they met was about three weeks later. Derek and Isaac were hanging out inside the new campus coffee house while waiting for Erica and Boyd to arrive when Isaac spotted a familiar figure walking out of the coffee shop with a cup in hand. Naturally, Isaac did the logical thing and called Stiles attention. Stiles then proceeded looked around for the source of the sound which made Derek’s ears turn pink until he spotted Isaac waving his hands and Derek frowning at his friend to stop whatever it is he’s planning, but it was too late and now Stiles is standing in front of them cup in hand and lips curved in the most ridiculously beautiful smile Derek has ever seen.

“Oh hey, Isaac right? The guy from that apartment back in Beacon Street.” Stiles greeted, recalling the incident from three weeks ago while Isaac nodded eagerly and Derek slumped down on his chair, focusing his stare on a spot on the floor.

“And you’re Derek right.” Derek almost wept when he heard Stiles call his name. The way it rolled out of his mouth was comparable to angels singing Glory to the Almighty that he looked at Isaac once, then went to stand up and excused himself with a rumble. He didn’t catch Stiles’ look of confusion and disappointment as he practically ran for the restroom.

Isaac, rolling his eyes at the failure of a human being that is his best friend, offered Stiles a seat.

“Uhm, nah I’ll pass. I still have some papers to write back at my place, plus Derek seems to have some issues with me, so thanks, but I’ll head out now.” Stiles smiled at Isaac, but the blonde man could tell from the way it didn’t quite reach his eyes that something was definitely off.

“Hey, don’t mind my friend. He’s literally just a giant bunch of emotional constipation.” Isaac explained, then took out a pen and scratch paper from his bag and offered it to Stiles. “Here, give me your number and I’ll call you to hang out sometime.”

Stiles was adamant at first, but seeing as Isaac won’t budge unless he took the pen and paper, shrugged then went on to scribble down his digits before handing them back to the blond guy.

“Great, thanks! I’ll text you later. Sorry again for Derek, he’s got some personal issues he’s working on, but I swear he’s a good guy and he’s got nothing against you.” Isaac further explained as Stiles simply nodded, telling him to not worry about anything before waving his new acquaintance goodbye and exiting the shop.

Few seconds later, Derek emerged back from the restroom, his thick brows knitted in his signature frown which Isaac just ignored.

“What was that about Isaac!?” Derek grumbled, still frowning as he took his seat back.

“He seems like a decent guy so I’m just trying to start a friendship with him. It’s not my fault you have the emotional capacity of a 5-year old child with a crush Derek.” Isaac shrugged as he sipped his coffee. Derek on his part just groaned at his best friend, muttering something about whatever Isaac said not being true, while crossing his arms and looking outside the shop window with a scowl.

“I got his number by the way. I think I’ll invite him for video games next Friday.” Isaac informed Derek whose interest was piqued when he heard that Isaac got Stiles’ number.

“What do you mean invite him for video games? You can’t do that!” Derek protested, wondering if Stiles’ number were actually written on the piece of paper Isaac is waving in front of him.

“Last I’ve checked I also live in that apartment and I have the right to bring in any guest I want, so I’m inviting Stiles over. You can sulk in your room if you want,” Isaac smirked as Derek’s scowl deepened. “Just stay there while Stiles and I have fun getting to know each other.”

“Fine, you can invite him, but we need to buy food and clean up.” Derek huffed, giving in to the idea of Stiles spending some time in their apartment. Derek might even gather the courage to start up a conversation with him and set some things straight, seeing as how they obviously got off on the wrong foot.

Isaac was about to say something else when Erica and Boyd arrived, saving Derek from Isaac’s snarky comments.

===

It wasn’t 48 hours later when they next saw each other. Derek was just coming home from his evening classes when he heard laughing from the living room as soon as he got inside the apartment. At first he thought Isaac brought home another guy from one of his stupid dating app hook-ups, but he was proven wrong the moment he stepped into the living room to see Stiles on a beanie chair with a bowl of Cheetos on his lap giggling with Isaac as _Friends_ is playing on the TV.

Stiles suddenly stood up spilling some Cheetos on the floor as he did so when he saw Derek standing, looking somewhere between annoyed and flustered.

“Oh hey, uhm. Hi. Sorry, Isaac invited me over.” Stiles rumbled on, spilling more and more Cheetos across the floor which Derek eyed with contempt. Isaac straightened up observing the exchange.

Derek’s mind was running a million thoughts, most of which are about how adorable, cute, and endearing Stiles looks right now. He was supposed to say ‘ _It’s fine, no worries, and just go on with your show.’_

But instead all that came out was “Fine. Just go.” In a low guttural sound that had Stiles looking crestfallen. Yep, Derek’s totally nailing this conversation.

Stiles frowned and nodded, placing the bowl of Cheetos on the coffee table, but before he could move any further Isaac stood up, salvaging whatever he can from his best friend’s exceptionally amazing talent of ruining perfect flirting opportunities.

“Hey Derek, how’d classes go? Rough night huh?” Isaac opened a new can of beer and handed it to Derek who looks a bit confused, but nodded anyway. Isaac then proceeded to smile at Stiles before he led his roommate out of the room, telling Stiles to stay where he is.

When they were safely out of eyesight, Isaac smacked Derek’s head which the latter didn’t appreciate and was about to retaliate when Isaac asked

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Isaac scolded. “I mean, I know what’s wrong with you obviously, but this is a golden opportunity bro.”

“What is he doing here?” Derek asked, his thick brows slowly joining together to form one giant super brow.

“Look, I invited him over because I know nothing would happen if I let you handle things,” Isaac explained peeking behind Derek to check if Stiles is still on their living room, which luckily he is. “Now all you have to do is try to act like a normal human being who can hold a decent conversation.” Derek let out a small whine.

“I know, hard to do for a caveman like you, but you got to toughen up. Stiles has been asking why you seem like you’re avoiding him like he’s the freaking plague.” More whining from Derek, but Isaac thinks he’s slowly getting the point.

“Just tell him you’re sorry okay? Make up something like, you had a rough day or something, and try to introduce yourself properly. With words.” Derek let out a loud huff, now looking at Isaac like he’s prepared to murder him and not even hide the body.

“Fine,” Derek finally said. “But if this all goes wrong I’m kicking you out of the apartment.” He threatened as Isaac just rolled his eyes.

“Well lucky for you, your roommate is a spectacular wingman,” Isaac mused. “Now go change into something more comfortable. I’ll go butter Stiles up for you.”

Derek may not have said it, but the small smile dancing on his lips was enough for Isaac to know what’s on his friend’s mind. With a pat on the shoulder, Isaac left Derek on the corridor and joined Stiles who’s now sitting by the edge of the sofa.

A few minutes later, Derek emerged from his room wearing a loose shirt, wary of his steps as he slowly made it to the living room where the two men are still watching the TV show. Stiles was the first to notice Derek, stiffening a bit when he saw him approach.

“Hey.” Stiles greeted, a cautious smile on his lips.

“Hey,” Derek replied in soft voice, minding Isaac’s expression as he slowly sat on the abandoned beanie chair. “Look, I’m… I’m sorry, about a while ago. I just had a rough day.”

Derek struggled with the words slowly, constantly looking at Stiles with wary eyes. He was relieved though when Stiles gave him an easy smile that made his heart skip yet another beat.

“It’s cool man. I totally get it. I had this teacher in High School, Harris, I swear he had it for me. Always ended up in detention with my best friend, Scott. Good man Scott, he’s basically a giant puppy in human disguise. I’m pretty sure Isaac would get along well with him. Not that I’m saying he won’t get along with you man, cos I’m pretty sure Scott could get along with anyone, except Harris maybe. Oh God, wait, I’m rambling now am I? Uhm, please stop me cos I don’t really know how to stop and I’m embarrassing myself now. Seriously someone tie me up and gag me before I say something more to embarrass my…”

At this point, Isaac stepped in and covered Stiles mouth with his hand, an amused smile on his lips and Derek just sat there, his cheeks flushed because of how adorable he found Stiles’ rambling is. Stiles muffled a ‘ _thank you_ ’ and sighed as Isaac took his palm off Stiles mouth which Derek wasn’t jealous of, or whatever.

“I’m just now realizing you probably don’t even know my name yet. I’m Stiles Stilinski, and now that’s not my real first name, but if you know what my real name was, you’d know why I don’t use it.”

“Stiles you’re doing it again.” Isaac interrupted, eyes now fixed on the television.

“Right, I’m sorry,” Stiles looked flushed and Derek could probably hug him forever. “Anyway, Stiles. My name’s Stiles.” He gave Derek a soft smile and looked down shyly.

“I’m Derek. Derek Hale.” Was all Derek could say, mentally smacking his head for being so lame, but Stiles apparently didn’t think so because he looked at him with a wider smile.

“Yeah, I already know that. Isaac here has already told me.” Derek then eyed Isaac who just shrugged looking all innocent so Derek just let it go and just gave Stiles what he hoped was a friendly smile.

Before Stiles left for the night, he exchanged numbers with Derek and promised Isaac to bring Scott with him the next time they hangout. Soon afterwards Derek decided to call it a night, the unmistakable glint of happiness in his eyes.

Derek was just about to sleep when he received a text from an unknown number.

_“jgh, I just want to tell you  good night and I had a great time with you guys._

_-S”_

Needless to say, he had a hard time sleeping that night, but unlike their first meeting this one’s filled with happier thoughts.

===

The next time they met was the week after. Derek was at the campus library, enjoying the peace and quiet while he finishes his report when he heard a familiar sound and his ears practically perked up as he looked around. He saw Stiles by the entrance talking a bit loudly to a redhead with this huge smile on his face, making animated gesture while the girl he’s with was covering her mouth while she giggled with Stiles.

Derek frowned at the sight of Stiles and the unknown lady, his heart clenching a bit when the woman playfully hit Stiles chest while they checked the front desk, probably asking for some reference materials. With a huge frown on his face, Derek buried his face on his book, trying to concentrate on his report.

He felt really stupid. Disappointed and stupid. Of course Stiles in’t single! Of course he’s with someone beautiful and obviously amazing. Derek didn’t even know where he got the idea that Stiles could be single and he certainly doesn’t know why he hoped that Stiles would be into him when the girl he’s now with, is opposite of everything Derek is.

Derek felt frustration bubbling up and he wanted to be mad at Stiles, but he cannot do so because he knows Stiles didn’t do anything and it was him who had his hoped up so Derek did the only thing he knows how to do in these situations. He got up, cleared his table and went off to storm out of the library, but before he could do so Stiles spotted him and he froze on the spot.

“Hey Derek!” Stiles waved eagerly, face lighting up brighter as he smiled, pulling the redhead lady with him as they walked towards Derek’s table. Derek’s starting to panic so he hastily shoved all his papers in his bag, not minding if some were getting crumpled.

“Can’t talk now Stiles.” Derek forced himself to say, eyes looking elsewhere as he slung his messenger bag across his shoulder.

“No? That’s too bad, anyway I’d like you to meet Lydia. She’s my…” Derek felt another pinch in his heart when Stiles introduced the lady he’s together with to him. It was one thing to know the guy he’s pining for is dating someone, but it’s an entirely different thing to associate a name to that someone and so Derek snapped, interrupting Stiles before he could even finish.

“I don’t care Stiles okay? Just let me leave. I don’t want to know anything about you.” Derek winced internally. He knows he probably overdid himself and if his sister is here with him, he’d probably have his balls served to him, but luckily she’s not and also, Derek’s overwhelming frustration outweighs the tinge of guilt he’s feeling so before he could even see the look of hurt on Stiles face, he bolted out of the library, face contorted with a deep scowl.

Derek drove back to his apartment above the speed limit, storming back to his apartment, glad to see it empty as he locked himself in his room.

When Isaac got home, the first thing he did was knock on Derek’s door, so obviously he already knew what happened, but Derek refused to open the door and stayed on his bed instead, too many thoughts running through his head.

Stiles smiling at him that first night they met, Stiles looking adorable with his thick rimmed glasses, Smiles together with that Lydia girl laughing together.

Derek frowned and drowned Isaac’s fervent knocking by putting on his headphones and maxing the volume of his iTouch. He fell asleep thinking about Stiles and _Lydia_ ’s cute happy faces.

===

Derek has been sulking inside his room all weekend, refusing to even get out unless to use the toilet or to get something to eat. Isaac was obviously concerned about him and refused to go out to his usual weekend parties, but after the first night, he didn’t try to pry again; choosing instead, to give Derek his privacy knowing full well that Derek would talk when he’s ready.

“Isaac,” Derek said on Sunday morning emerging out of his shithole wearing a stained white shirt and his boxers. “Stop telling Laura I’m sulking!”

“Look, you’ve been holed up in there for two days now okay? I swore to your sister I’d look after you.” Isaac said in his defence, taking note of Derek’s state while he sipped his coffee.

“I’m not a child okay? I can take care of myself. Tell Laura to back off or I’m telling mum about her hipster boyfriend.” Derek grumbled.

“You tell her yourself, Mr. Big Adult Guy,” Isaac quipped, rolling his eyes at Derek. They stood there for a minute before Isaac continued, “Stiles was calling me y’know? He’s worried about what happened last Friday on the Library.”

“I don’t care Isaac. Stiles can shove his happy relationship with that Lydia girl up his ass. I’m over it.” Derek frowned, preparing a cup of instant ramen.

“Clearly you are,” Isaac said raising his brows. “But you didn’t let him finish. I talked to him. Stiles and Lydia aren’t…”

“Isaac!” Derek groaned, sounding exasperated. “I really don’t care. I’ll get over this stupid thing. Just leave me alone.” He then proceeded to take his ramen cup to his room, slamming the door behind him.

Since that morning, Derek hasn’t left his room yet and by the time it was dark outside, he heard a muffled conversation outside his room, thinking it was just Isaac talking to his sister over the phone, Derek cursed under his breath for having an annoying, stubborn friend before going back to his sulking.

He was startled though when he heard a loud knock on his door and his inside was filled with dread when he heard Stiles call his name.

“Fuck Isaac, why do you always have to be so meddlesome?” Derek groaned, rolling over as he placed a pillow on top of his head in hopes of muffling the sound of Stiles calling and knocking on his door. Unfortunately it didn’t even do anything but suffocate him. Groaning at the continuous disruption, Derek got to his feet to open the door where he was greeted by the sight of Stiles mid-knock.

“What do you want Stiles?” Derek asked with a growl, which he immediately regretted when he saw Stiles’ eyes brim with sadness.

“Isaac called me,” Stiles frowned before looking down at his feet. “He said you were sulking.”

As if on cue, Isaac popped his head at the end of the corridor, grinning at Derek who was giving him his hardest glare before going back to Stiles.

“I’m fine Stiles, you can go now,” Derek huffed to pause, suddenly conscious of his current state, crossing his arms in an attempt to hide the stains on his shirt. “Seriously, Isaac’s just being overdramatic.”

“Yeah, but I just wanted to explain some things.” Stiles said in hushed tones as he looked up.

“Look, there’s no need okay? I was out of line at the library and I shouldn’t have acted that way. I’m so sorry and please tell your girlfriend that I didn’t mean to be so rude.” Derek noticed how Stiles frowned when he mentioned the redhead he was with last Friday.

“Hold up, please rewind to that part with _my girlfriend_ ,” Stiles looked confused which in turn confused Derek.

“Uhm, that redhead you were with at the Library last Friday? Lindsay, Linda?” Derek mumbled, shrugging his shoulder trying to look nonchalant and casual.

“Dude!” Stiles cried, looking at Derek like he’s grown fangs or something. “Are you kidding me? ARE. YOU. FUCKING. KIDDING. ME?!” Stiles cried some more, running his hands through his perfectly coiffed hair which confused Derek even more.

“Lydia? Gorgeous, amazing, and terrifying Lydia Martin?” Derek felt small tug on his heart as Stiles described this Lydia lady with so much adoration, but he didn’t budge. “You went batshit crazy and flipped me off because you thought Lydia Martin was my girlfriend?”

“Wait, you mean…” Derek’s heart was racing because of what he heard and his brain started piecing it all together, looking at Stiles with wide eyes when he worked it all out. Then he felt Stiles long nimble hands cupping his face, pulling him closer until suddenly there’s a pair of sweet, soft lips on his. Derek was in shock that he didn’t get to react and by the time he started melting into the kiss, Stiles pulled away, eyes wide as saucepans.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Were the last things Derek heard before he realized that Stiles was bolting out of the apartment. Isaac, who apparently decided to leave the apartment was nowhere in sight to prevent Stiles from going and Derek stood there, running everything that has happened the last couple of minutes on his mind.

 _“Stiles went through the trouble of explaining everything. Stiles doesn’t have a girlfriend. Stiles kissed me on the lips.”_ Then the realization dawned on Derek like a huge boulder.

“Oh my God, Stiles likes me!” Derek then proceeded to mentally (and physically) slapping himself for being too dumb to notice it. The revelation suddenly came flooding his brain, for every time he encountered Stiles and so he gave himself another slap on the forehead.

Another minute of contemplation passed before Derek realized Stiles left the building and is probably God knows where. He didn’t waste any more time and dialled Isaac hoping to get some answers. He was raiding his cabinet for a clean shirt when Isaac answered.

“Where does Stiles live?” He started, not minding any formalities.

 _“Wasn’t he at our place? Did you do something stupid Derek?”_ Isaac asked, sounding like he’s chewing on something.

“What? No! Well, maybe,” Derek explained while putting on some pants. “Look, some things came up okay?  I didn’t do anything, but Stiles got out of the apartment so please can you just stop being so difficult and tell me where he lives!”

 _“Geez, fine, stop being such a sourpuss,”_ Isaac said, adding to Derek’s frustration. _“I’ll give you his apartment address, but you have to tell me everything once you got home okay?”_

There was a pause from Derek’s side but he agreed nonetheless and after he scribbled down Stiles’ address, he dropped the call without so much as a thank you, but he figured Isaac would understand given the circumstances.

Running to the basement parking garage, Derek quickly got into his car and drove through the night as if his (love) life depended on it.

===

Derek halted the car ten minutes later in front of a midtown apartment, parking behind a blue jeep. Luckily for him, the apartment was an old one without those nuisance security buzzes so Derek easily got inside and ran for the stairs, looking for Stiles’ unit. When he reached the 3rd floor, he knocked on the last door across the corridor which was opened by a man with a mop of curly hair and a crooked jaw.

“Uh… hey, is this Stiles’ place?” Derek asked, confirming if he got the right address.

“Who are you again?” Crooked jaw asked, looking at Derek with a wary expression.

“Derek. Derek Hale. So is this Stiles’ place?” Derek introduced, anxious to know if he’s on the right place until he saw the guy’s face lighting up.

“You’re _the_ Derek? Man, Stiles sure knows how to pick ‘em,” The guy smiled, looking at Derek from head to toe before sticking out his right hand. “I’m Scott. I’m not sure if he already mentioned me, but knowing Stiles he already probably did.”

“Yeah, yeah, sure, nice to meet you Scott. Now is Stiles home?” Derek didn’t care if he sounded rude, nor that Scott got this wounded puppy look on his face. He can mend his relationship with the best friend later, but right now Stiles was his top priority so the moment Scott confirmed that Stiles was holing up in his room, Derek didn’t waste any time standing idly by the entrance and he let himself in.

“I should probably leave you two alone.” Scott said on the background but Derek wasn’t really paying attention, knocking on the only closed door in the room.

“Stiles I know you’re in there. Get out of here and let’s talk.” Derek doesn’t know where he got this newfound confidence, but he’s not complaining. If he’s yet to survive the night with Stiles, he’ll need all the confidence he could muster.

 _“Go away and let me just die in peace!”_ Stiles whined, earning a small chuckle from Derek.

“Stiles I like you too okay? Now get out of here so we could talk.” Derek just brought it out there; although he’s not yet 100% sure his feeling would be reciprocated. Not ten seconds later, the door was swinging open revealing a timid looking Stiles.

“Wait, what’d you say?” Stiles was giving him that look again. That one which suggests that Derek announced he’s actually from another planet.

“I’m saying I like you okay? Last Friday, when I saw you and Lydia on the Library I was jealous, and those times before that when I acted weird around you; I am not the best conversationalist okay? I slammed the door shut in front of you because I found you really cute and attractive and I know I still don’t know you that much, but I got a feeling that you’re an amazing person and I’d really like to take you out on a date if that’s okay with you. So please, I’m really sorry about the way I acted these past few weeks around you because I’m a weird, creepy person who doesn’t know how to handle my emotions, ask Isaac he’ll tell you all about it in great details, and so all I’m trying to say right now is I’m really into you and oh God, is this how rumbling feels like? Because I can’t seem to stop and I don’t think I ever talked this much before Jesus Christ stop…” Then suddenly there it is again, those sweet, soft lips are pressed against Derek’s once again and this time, he didn’t need to think. He just let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding and slowly placed his hands on Stiles’ hips, pulling him closer as he melted into, what probably is, the best damn kiss he’s ever experienced in all his life. It lasted for around five minutes, and by the time Stiles pulled away, Derek was whining for more.

“You like me.” Stiles said, grinning like the adorable idiot Derek knew he is.

“And you like me too.” Derek smiled, bumping their foreheads together as Stiles placed another chaste kiss on his lips, earning him a soft groan from Derek.

“So about that date then?” Stiles segwayed.

“What about it?” Derek asked, cherishing the proximity between them, noting how his hands fit Stiles’ waist perfectly.

“I know this great pizza place we can go to.” Stiles looked at Derek and winked, prompting the man to laugh which Stiles thought was the best sound Derek ever made.

That night, both Derek and Stiles fell asleep on Stiles’ bed, cuddling each other innocently, all the memories of their awkward encounters seemingly forgotten for the moment and promises of better ones filling the room.

Derek Hale may not be the most sociable person, but it certainly worked out in the end for him and that night he fell asleep soundly, a smile small dancing on his lips as he held Stiles on his arms.

===

Meanwhile, on a bar across town Isaac was hanging out with a beer in hand, absently watching a football match replay when he noticed someone sit on the chair beside him. He glanced to his side to see a guy with curly black hair and a crooked jaw ordering double tequila shots looking exasperated.

“Tough night bro?” Isaac asked, hoping to strike a conversation with the cute stranger.

“You don’t know the half of it. This guy my roommate was supposedly dating came to our apartment and totally ignored me as he stormed towards my friend’s room.” The stranger groaned and Isaac groaned back in reply.

“Tell me about it. I left my apartment because my best friend and my friend finally got their shit together and resolved their issues.” The man chuckled and raised his shot glass to Isaac.

“To lame roommates.” He said.

“And to the lamer guys trying to get inside their pants.” Isaac finished as he clinked their glasses together before finishing his bottle.

“I’m Isaac by the way.” He introduced himself with a devilish smile on his lips.

“I’m Scott.” The stranger replied, Isaac thought he heard that name before, but he couldn’t quite point out where so he just shrugged the thought to the back of his mind and ordered two more shots for him and Scott.

**Author's Note:**

> First off, this is the unbeta-ed version and I'll probably do grammar checks tomorrow. Also, the last part was originally written as a teaser to a Scisaac fic I may or may not be writing for the next few days, so maybe stay tuned or whatever. Tell me what you think of this fanfic at the comment box below and leave a kudos if you think I should continue with a Scisaac tie-in fanfic. All the love as always!


End file.
